thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Night guard pt 1
come on azuIi you can do It “ fuli Said to her cub as the tiny cub no more than a few months old tried to walk to her mother while Azaad Sat by Fulis side observing their cub when his sisters cubs dashed by azuli walking path causing her to lose her balance and fall down the impact made Azuli cry And fuli ran to azuli while Azaad sighed and spoke “ Rostam! Roshan! How many times dose Azaad have to tell you when Azuli is learning not to races by and throw her off balance your much bigger and stronger and older then Azuli and she’s not strong enough to race or rough house “ Azaad scolded his niece and nephew Rostam and Roshan looked up at their uncle “ we’re sorry uncle Azaad “ they said in unison and Bariga walked up to her brother ” I’m so sorry Azaad bariga‘s cubs are causing mischief “ bariga Said apologetically Azaad sighed " its alright Bariga they have to know that azuli is much younger and smaller then they are and were trying to teach her how to walk then teach her to run its becoming harder because the twins keep throwing her of balance " bariga nods gestures the twins over and they go to their mother "its okay azuli no matter what your gonna walk you want to try again? Fuli said looking at her daughter azuli sniffled then nodded and slowly trying to get to her she wobbled slightly but managed to get up she took a deep breath and looked at her mother "go on walk to daddy hes right over there" Fuli said pointing to Azaad " you can do it " Fuli added and Azuli took a deep breath and put one paw in front of her taking her first steps and walked to her father "That's it Azuli! you can do it i believe in you!" fuli said gleefully and Rostam and Roshan sighed boredly watching their cousin walk "this is so boring Bunga taught us Teke, Ruka, Talaza" , Rostam said boredly Yeah Bunga is way more funner kick ,jump, slide" Roshan said agreeing with her brother Roshan funner isn't even a word " Rostam said bariga shush her cubs azuli giggles and and walks Azaad smiles "Well done my princess" Azuli giggles "daddy " she cooed fuli smiles brightly as she takes her place beside Azaad And Azaad Smiled proudly at their daughter Mamma” Azuli coos Fulis heart melted hearing her daughter call her mama “Pfft Big deal she Said her first words boring. Why dose she have to be smaller than us ?” Roshan Said though loudly Azuli teared up again because she thinks her Accomplishment are worth less and that her family doesn’t care she started crying into her parents pelts bariga scowled at Roshan ” Roshan! Apology's to your baby Cousin this instant she’s only a baby you have to understand that She’s learning because she was born 4 months ago you and your brother are nine mon old and that’s not the way we treat each other in this coalition” Bariga scolded her daughter fuli comforts her daughter “ shh it’s okay it’s okay daddy and I are super proud of you and your achievement my sweet girl ” FulI Says softly Azaad nodded in agreement mommy and I are so so proud of you” azuli looks At her at her par calming down a little and smiling slightly And yawned and curled up int a tiny ball nestled into both her parents and falls asleep fuli and Azaad watched their daughter sleep and shared quite little conversation when Bunga appeared being his loud old self causing both fuli and Azaad bite Their lip azull whimpered a bit and nestled-deeper into her mother’s pelt Hello fulli hello azzad bunga practically shouted Shhhhhhhhh !” Azaad and Fuli whispered shouts unison Anyways Rani And kion want to see you two in the tree bunga Said fuli rolled her eyes and picked azuli from the scuff of the neck and Azaad walked side by side to the tree azulI whimpered in protest wanting to sleep Rani And kion await there arrivals Rani laughed Kion stop pacing i now they should Be here they can’t run with azuli dangling from Fulis mouth because they don’t trust bunga with azuli because azuli is sensitive and skiddish Kion sighed " your right rani " Rani playfully shoved kion Category:Azulithefastest Category:Night guard ( protecters of the tree of life Category:Episode Category:Fanfiction